A thing called worry
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: [Parcialmente UA] Algo acontece com Anzu no antigo Egito e isso deixa o faraó muito preocupado. Mas como seria sua forma de demonstrar preocupação...? [YamiAnzu][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Caso Yu-Gi-Oh fosse meu, vcs acham que eu já não teria colocado o Atemu e a Anzu juntos? xDD**

**Casal: Atemu (Yami faraó) e Anzu (Téa)**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/a: Espero que gostem e boa leitura! n.n**

* * *

**A thing called worry**

O clima de tranqüilidade chegou a predominar a entrada do palácio apenas por alguns minutos, o qual foi perturbado pelo som de passos apressados e trotadas de um cavalo.

Os guardas, que guardavam a entrada do local do faraó, levaram um susto assim que viram Atemu chegando em um cavalo numa velocidade enorme, junto com três jovens e dois servos que carregavam uma garota nos braços.

Sangue deslizava pelo braço dela.

"Abram os portões, rápido!" – O faraó gritou para os guardas com urgência na voz, sentindo que cada segundo aumentava mais sua preocupação com a Anzu ferida.

Os homens obedeceram e quando eles entraram no palácio, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos estava em uma das janelas do local. Seus orbes cor de chocolate se arregalaram ao reconhecer aquela mulher ferida e desacordada.

"Anzu!"

E correu ao encontro deles rapidamente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Três rapazes estavam em pé, no corredor em que ficava o quarto do faraó, ansiosos e preocupados ao mesmo tempo. Joey e Tristan eram os mais inquietos, e não conseguiam parar de andar de um lado para o outro. Yugi estava fazendo de todo o possível para não fazer a mesma coisa que eles.

Estava cada vez mais difícil.

Que droga! Por que estava demorando tanto pra saber se Anzu estava bem?.!

O barulho da porta do quarto de Atemu se abrindo assustou os três e eles quase pularam no faraó e em Mana, os quais haviam saído do aposento com expressões indiferentes na face.

"E como ela está?" – Joey indagou, ansioso.

"Anzu vai ficar bem, não é?" – Yugi não conseguiu se conter em perguntar rapidamente. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Mana.

"Hai. Agora já está tudo bem."

Atemu suspirou aliviado pela segunda vez, e seus amigos fizeram o mesmo.

"Que bom." – Tristan murmurou, se encostando à parede.

"Muito obrigado, Mana." – O faraó disse, encarando a jovem bem menos tenso do que antes.

A jovem mágica notou o quanto havia agradecimento naqueles olhos violeta e que a preocupação com Anzu estendia-se a algo mais também, algo além de pura amizade. Sem conseguir se conter, abafou uma risada.

"O que foi?" – Joey indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, começando a ficar assustado de novo.

"Nada, nada." n.n'

E com isso, ela saiu dali, rindo baixinho e arrancando olhares confusos dos rapazes.

"Mas que diabos deu nela, hein?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Parecia que a preocupação não ia embora de jeito nenhum, mesmo que estivesse um pouco mais amenizada.

Joey, Tristan, Yugi e Atemu estavam sentados numa sala do palácio, com um silêncio profundo rodando suas cabeças constantemente. Os quatro encaravam o chão, como se estivessem perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos sobre a saúde da amiga.

Atemu agradecia por terem prendido o canalha que havia ferido Anzu com uma espada, talvez por ter errado a mira, a qual provavelmente seria o faraó.

"Cara, ainda bem que a Mana estava aqui na hora." – Joey comentou, aliviado, recostando-se mais no estofado.

"É verdade. Nós devemos muito a ela." – Yugi disse, saindo de seus pensamentos e encarando os amigos.

"Eu ainda não acredito que aquela arma tinha veneno." – Tristan murmurou, estreitando o cenho. – "Quanto tempo Anzu teria agüentado se a Mana não estivesse no Palácio?"

A única coisa que Atemu conseguiu pensar foi que dariam um jeito, não importava qual fosse, para mantê-la viva.

Os três jovens olharam o faraó, notando que ele mantinha os olhos fixos no chão e estava mais quieto do que o normal. E era óbvio que Joey não iria perder aquela oportunidade única na vida.

"E vocês viram o desespero particular do Atemu?" – Aquilo despertou a atenção do jovem rei.

"Pode crer, cara!" – Tristan apoiou, sorrindo malicioso. Yugi também sorriu, sem perceber que tudo aquilo fez surgir uma gota na cabeça do faraó.

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Ora, Atemu, tava óbvio que você tava quase pra ter um colapso se acontecesse algo mais grave com a Anzu." – O loiro retrucou, ainda sorrindo vitorioso.

Nenhum deles sabia que todas aquelas palavras estavam fazendo o coração de Atemu disparar.

"Você sabe como se chama isso, não é?" – Yugi comentou, com o mesmo sorriso.

Atemu começou a temer que eles pronunciassem aquela palavra.

A qual já sabia há muito tempo.

"A-m-o-r." – Tristan respondeu, fazendo um sinal de vitória com os dedos.

Droga. Era isso que temia porque seu estômago deu um salto duplo. No entanto, Atemu fingiu não estar embaraçado e encarou o trio com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Querem que eu chame a Mana pra ver se vocês estão bem?"

"Ah, não adianta disfarçar, Atemu. Nós já sabemos de tudo." – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos replicou, convicto que o faraó estava bastante envergonhado para admitir a verdade.

O príncipe do Egito fechou os olhos e levantou do assento confortável.

"Vai ver a Anzu?"

"Claro, Yugi! Que pergunta, hein?" – Joey falou, mantendo a expressão de malicia na face, fazendo Atemu suspirar.

"Loucura contagia, sabiam disso?"

E se afastou dali, tentando ignorar todos os efeitos que aquela conversa havia gerado em seu coração. Os três rapazes aumentaram ainda mais os sorrisos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Abrindo a porta, silenciosamente, Atemu adentrou seus aposentos ignorando o luxo que este possuía e fixando os olhos na figura feminina deitada em sua cama, coberta com um lençol branco até o pescoço. Seus orbes azuis estavam fechados, mas seu semblante era de serenidade.

As palavras de Tristan ecoaram em sua cabeça.

A-m-o-r.

Grande descoberta. Já sabia disso fazia algum tempo, digamos que apenas... Estava um pouco na dúvida. Porém, percebia que estava realmente muito claro o que sentia pela moça. Seu coração disparava somente quando a olhava.

Droga. Precisava descobrir como caíra naquela armadilha. Algo que não estava no momento, então se limitou a uma aproximação da cama e depois sentou na beirada da mesma.

Levou uma mão ao rosto de Anzu, notando que este não estava quente e agradecendo mentalmente pela febre ter ido embora. Bom, isso explicava por que ela estava com aquela expressão mais tranqüila. Iria afastar a mão da face da garota, mas não conseguiu. Alguma coisa o impediu de tal ato e de súbito, sentiu uma urgência enorme em beijar aqueles lábios.

O par de orbes azuis se abriu lentamente e logo encontrou um par violeta. Bem próximo. A face de Anzu enrubesceu e ela podia jurar que o faraó estava sentindo seu rosto quente.

"A-Atemu...?"

"_Anzu..."_

"A-A sua... A sua mão..." – Ela murmurou, ainda corada. Sem demora, sentiu a mão dele abandonar seu rosto e por um momento amaldiçoou-se.

Atemu estava ligeiramente embaraçado.

"Desculpe, eu... só estava vendo se você estava com febre." – Anzu apenas sentou na cama, ficando um pouco mais próxima do rapaz.

"Não, tudo bem." – Ela sorriu de forma singela. – "Arigatou."

O faraó ficou admirando aquele sorriso, notando que talvez aquele fosse um dos motivos por ter caído na armadilha. Fechou e abriu os olhos, largando seus pensamentos e encarou a jovem.

"E como você esta?"

"Bem." – Anzu desviou os olhos para o braço enfaixado, percebendo que ali havia sido o ferimento. – "Havia veneno aqui, não é?"

"Como você sabe?"

Podia jurar que tinha visto-a desmaiada.

"Ouvi o homem falar antes de perder a consciência." – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Atemu sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e logo murmurou numa voz suave.

"Que bom que você esta melhor." – Anzu ficou ligeiramente rubra com aquele sorriso simpático na face dele. – "Tristan, Joey e Yugi estavam muito preocupados com você."

Rapidamente lembrou a conversa que tivera com os três e então fixou os orbes violeta nas piscinas azuis da jovem.

"E eu também."

Anzu arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida e o rubor aumentar um pouco mais. Em seguida, abaixou o rosto, encarando a cama, arrependida por ter trazido preocupação para seus amigos e principalmente para Atemu.

"Gomen... Eu realmente"-

"Está tudo bem, o importante é que Mana cuidou de você." – Ela o encarou, surpresa.

"Cuidou?" – O faraó afirmou com a cabeça.

"E onde ela está? Preciso agradecer."

Anzu já ia levantar da cama, mas foi impedida por duas mãos em seus ombros, as quais fizeram-na continuar sentada.

"Não sei se seria aconselhável você sair pelo palácio a procura dela com esse ferimento."

"Mas, Atemu"-

Seus olhos se encontraram.

"Já ouviu falar em algo chamado preocupação?" – A jovem encarou a cama novamente.

"G-Gomen..."

Sentiu o coração disparar mais uma vez assim que sentiu o faraó erguendo seu queixo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. Suas faces estavam perigosamente próximas.

"Sua saúde é mais importante." – Atemu murmurou, com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto. Anzu conseguiu sorrir de leve, mesmo que todas as borboletas estivessem voando em seu estômago.

Espere. Aquele era o momento! Tinha que aproveitar que estava sozinha com ele para dizer o que sentia e acabar de vez com seu sofrimento. Sabia que não correspondia, afinal eram de mundos e épocas diferentes, mas não conseguiria conviver com aquele sentimento sufocando-a por mais tempo.

"Atemu... Eu... tenho que dizer uma coisa."

"Espere."

Anzu estava pronta para espera-lo sair dali e ir até a porta, ou fazer algo do gênero, mas ficou perplexa quando sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos dele suave e delicadamente. Aquilo fez seu coração quase parar e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Não entendia o motivo daquele ato, mas... Ele continuava firme em manter seus lábios juntos... Parecia que não havia sido algum tipo de impulso.

Um pouco mais calma, a jovem fechou os olhos e decidiu retribuir ao beijo do faraó, deixando-o extremamente feliz e apto a pedir entrada para sua língua explorar a boca dela. Algo que aconteceu em ínfimos segundos. Lentamente, Anzu deslizou uma mão para o rosto dele, sentindo uma mão em sua cintura de forma possessiva, enquanto suas línguas dançavam sensualmente.

Aquele momento estava tão perfeito, que Atemu podia jurar que iriam bater na porta para atrapalha-los, mas isso não aconteceu. Caso acontecesse, teria certeza que mandaria prender a pessoa que se atrevesse a tal ato.

Vagarosamente, os dois tiveram que interromper o beijo para buscar um pouco mais de ar para seus pulmões. Seus olhos logo se encontraram e um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Atemu.

"Queria dizer alguma coisa?" – Anzu sorriu e correu a mão para a veste do faraó, trazendo-o um pouco mais para perto.

"Agora eu já esqueci." – Seus lábios encaixaram-se nos dele novamente e quando já estavam perdidos em explorar a boca um do outro, a voz de um homem do lado de fora alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo-os se afastarem rapidamente.

"Mas eu também quero falar com a Anzu!"

Atemu fechou os olhos, já imaginando que Joey teria que aparecer em algum instante.

"Oi, Joey, você não sabe que eles devem estar aproveitando o momento?" – Tristan retrucou ao amigo.

"Além do mais, esses guardas não vão nos deixar passar." – O casal ouviu a voz de Yugi.

Anzu encontrou os orbes violeta do faraó, o qual ainda segurava sua cintura.

"Acho que eles deveriam entrar pra ver que estou bem."

"Eles podem vir depois."

"Mas o Joey provavelmente vai arrombar a porta e até mesmo"-

"Anzu, eu sou o faraó." – Nessas horas agradecia por ter guardas na porta do quarto. – "Agora, acredite em mim, eles vão preferir entrar mais tarde."

Um sorriso maroto surgiu na face da jovem.

"Tudo bem então... meu faraó."

Atemu não pôde evitar o mesmo sorriso, deixando o efeito daquelas palavras percorrerem todo seu corpo. Em seguida, não hesitou em capturar os lábios dela novamente.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari: **Fim

**Minna:** Pessoal

**Gomen: **Desculpe

* * *

**Olá, minna! n.n**

**Pois é, essa foi a minha primeira fic de YGO, e tudo graças ao enorme tombo q eu tenho pelo Atemu -Só eu acho ele lindo e super demais? xD- então eu tive que junta-lo com a Anzu pra formarem esse casal tão fofo n.n**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e vou avisando que a próxima one-shotvai virem breve xDDD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
